Origines
by Oceanna
Summary: Lan Shizui est à la fois un pur produit des Lan, et à la fois, un enfant des Wen, élevé en partie par Wei Wuxian. Introspection sur la place de ces trois origines.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Chéri »._

_Et clairement, Lan Shizui est un personnage que j'adore pour traiter de thèmes que j'aborde peu souvent mais qui me tiennent à cœur._

.

_**Origines**_

.

Il est un fils des Lan. Il a été façonné par leur règles, par Gusu, par Hanguang-Jun. Il s'incline devant les tablettes de leurs ancêtres et allume les bâtons d'encens dans le hall, comme un Lan. Quand bien même il n'a jamais connu ses parents, quand bien même Hanguang-Jun a été une figure distante, son premier souvenir – ce qui a été longtemps son premier souvenir – a été son visage. Et quand bien même Hnguang-Jun n'a jamais été le meilleur pour exprimer ses émotions, Lan Shizui n'a jamais douté de son affection et n'a jamais douté que, pour toute ses exigences, suivre sa propre voie suffisait à la fierté de son père.

Il est un fils du clan. Il porte leur bandeau et il sait qu'on dit de lui qu'il incarnera les idéaux de son clan comme Hanguang-Jun et Zewu-Jun. Il connaît par cœur les trois mille règles inscrites sur leur mur, s'applique à les respecter et peut disserter sur la manière dont on les priorise selon les principes du clan.

Plus que cela : il aime son clan. Il aime le bruissement studieux de Gusu, la solidité du mur de règle et le sentiment d'atemporalité qui s'en dégage. Il aime voir l'arrivée des disciples des autres clans et les premières neiges. Il aime s'asseoir dans une clairière et voir les lapins venir vers lui pour quémander des caresses et la manière dont tout s'éveille dans un presque silence à cinq heures du matin. Il aime les anciens du conseils quand il les croise, même les plus réservés et il aime les jeunes disciples qui commencent à peine leur entraînement.

Toute ces certitudes, tout cette affection sont en lui comme les racines d'un arbre. Il y puise ses fondations pour grandir.

Mais il est aussi un enfant Wen. Maintenant que le voile de sa mémoire s'est déchiré, il se souvient d'un accent rauque qui n'est pas celui de Gusu, de certains mots de vocabulaire dont le sens lui échappe, de certaines expressions qu'il n'a jamais entendu ailleurs. Il a des images brusques des souvenirs qui sont des sortes de certitudes, des fragments qui ressemblent à : il y avait un chemin comme cela, j'ai reçu une friandise un jour gris. Il ne ressent rien quand il voit la bannière des Wen dans ses livres d'histoire, mais les robes de Wen Ning l'emplissent d'une familiarité nostalgique et fuyante, comme s'il se lançait à la poursuite d'un arc-en-ciel. Il ne sait comment organiser ce savoir nouveau et ancien, mais il est là, toujours fuyant, toujours incomplet. Il s'arme parfois de courage pour interroger Wen Ning, mais il ne peut pas tout savoir.

Il ne sait pas comment réorganiser ces fragments avec le reste de ce qu'il est. Il est certain, que c'est un processus organique, qu'un jour tout ce savoir et ces silences auront leur place au milieu de son être sans perturbe le flot de ce qui l'entoure, mais pour le moment, c'est une sorte de refrain qui revient toujours la nuit et quand il commence ses méditations. Il a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un deuil à faire – mais comment y parvenir quand il n'a jamais connu ces gens ? Comment dire : il y a une multitude inconnue derrière moi qui est morte, et je ne les ai pas connus ?

Et enfin, il y a Wei Wuxian.

Maintenant qu'il sait quel fil tirer dans sa mémoire, les parallèles sont incontestables entre ses deux incarnations. Il retrouve la même énergie dispersée, la même capacité à parler sans réfléchir et à maintenir des affirmations plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Il retrouve sa capacité au chaos, son sens de l'humour. Il retrouve la personne qui l'a enterré au milieu d'un champ de radis pour le faire pousser et qui n'a jamais été capable d'économiser de l'argent.

Il retrouve parfois comme dans un miroir sa propre curiosité, quand bien même ses questions ont été tempérées par les règles des Lan.

Avec l'arrivée de Wei Wuxian, il retrouve aussi, même avant ses souvenirs, quelque chose comme une réponse aux règles rigides assénées par Lan Qiren dont il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver qu'elles ne recouvrent pas toutes les situations. Et, bien sûr, Hanguang-Jun a été le réceptacle de ses hésitations et lui a toujours laissé l'espace pour former ses propres conclusions, mais depuis qu'il le voit avec Wei Wuxian, depuis qu'il retrace un peu plus de leur relation, il comprend que cette patience est née avec Wei Wuxian et des propres dissonances qu'il a dû dépasser pendant treize ans de deuil.

Et tout cela, tout ces souvenirs qui mettent des noms sur des absences qu'il ne connaissait pas lui font parfois craindre qu'il s'éloigne des Lan. Il a beau savoir que l'affection n'a nulle limite, il ressent aussi toutes les manières dont il ne rentre plus vraiment dans leurs idéaux, dans leur culture.

Et Wei Wuxian secoue la tête en riant et lui dit qu'il serait bien moins intéressant s'il était le parfait petit Lan qu'espèrent les anciens. Hanguang-Jun ne dit rien, mais il y a un éclat protecteur dans son regard quand il entend les anciens à regretter un Lan Shizui plus obéissant. Wen Ning s'excuse, mais continue de les accompagner dans leurs chasses nocturnes et à répondre à ses questions.

« Les morts qu'on aime, murmure-t-il avec timidité et résolution, sont encore plus morts quand on ne prononce plus leurs noms. »


End file.
